1058
Barnabas discloses that he and Roxanne can never be together. Synopsis Teaser : Collinwood in Parallel Time, a house of tragedy. For though Roger and Angelique are dead, what they have started continues, and Quentin is once more jailed for the murder of Bruno Hess. The one person who can prove that Angelique murdered Bruno is Julia Hoffman, but she is missing. And though the police and Barnabas have searched the great house, they cannot find her. As Barnabas continues to search for Julia, Maggie returns to Collinwood after a disheartening visit with Quentin. She tells Barnabas that Quentin has given up on finding Julia and wants her to leave Collinwood forever. He has declared he will never enter the house again and he can not bear to think of Maggie still there. Meanwhile, Julia is still trapped in the basement, wondering where Barnabas is. Act I Barnabas thinks it's a bad idea to close Collinwood forever and asks for more time, but Maggie's mind is made up. He can only wonder where Roxanne and Julia might be. Stokes discovers Roxanne in the woods, but she tells him to leave her alone. He again blames Barnabas for Claude’s death but she no longer believes him. She tells him she knows how he used her to bring Angelique back to life and hates him for it. Stokes tells her that Barnabas has a hidden secret and she shouldn't trust him, and he vows to find out what his secret is. After Maggie leaves to go pack her belongings, Barnabas again examines the blue prints of Collinwood. Roxanne suddenly appears and tells Barnabas that she is afraid when she is not with him. Act II Although Barnabas is very happy to see her, his vampire instincts take over and he fights the urge to bite her, as he cares for her too much. She misreads his torment as coldness, and although he confesses that he loves her, he orders her to leave him. She pursues him and declares that whatever the cost, she wants him to love her. Barnabas still resists her and tells her they can never be together. Roxanne, on the verge of tears, runs out of the house. Later, Roxanne is wandering in the woods, crying out for Barnabas. At Collinwood, Barnabas is sad he had to send Roxanne away, but feels it was right so he doesn't harm her. Roxanne eventually comes back and again tells him that she wants to be with him, whatever the cost. Barnabas gives in and bites her. A few hours later, Maggie comes downstairs and sees Barnabas. Barnabas introduces Roxanne to Maggie and asks her to bring them something that belonged to Julia. She returns with a scarf and Roxanne uses her psychic abilities to try to locate Julia. To their horror, Roxanne declares that the woman who owned the scarf is dead. In the basement, Julia is still alive and begs for someone to find her. Act III Roxanne is saddened that she couldn't help Barnabas and Maggie, but Barnabas realizes there is no hope and decides to take Maggie's advice and close Collinwood forever. Stokes visits Roxanne at her house and reminds her that they are forever linked together, but she wants nothing to do with him and tries to run from the room. The two have a scuffle and Roxanne's scarf accidentally comes off, revealing her bite marks. Stokes realizes that Barnabas is a vampire. With a heavy heart, Maggie locks up Collinwood, and wonders if anyone will ever set foot in there again. As she and Barnabas walk away from the house, Julia remains locked in the cellar. Memorable quotes : Roxanne: Oh, Barnabas, but what is love but sharing? : Barnabas: Oh, you don't know. ---- : Roxanne: Do you know how the world is, Barnabas? It's so very light when I'm with you. But when you go away, it's so dark, so very dark. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Thayer David as Timothy Stokes (PT) * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Collins * Donna Wandrey as Roxanne Drew (PT) Background information and notes Production * Closing credits scene: Front doors of Collinwood. Story * Timothy and Claude were apparently close friends. * Roxanne's house is at Findley's Cove. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Julia: Why don't they find me?; Barnabas: Julia. * TIMELINE: 11:30pm: Roxanne and Barnabas in the drawing room. Bloopers and continuity errors *As the opening narration winds down and the scene merges from Julia in the locked room to Barnabas poring over Collinwood blueprints in the drawing room, a crew member can be heard, in a loud whisper: "Shhh. Quiet!" *After Barnabas tells Maggie to go upstairs and get an item of Julia's clothing, as he turns for the drawing room there is the long shadow of a boom mic, arm and all, stretched across the double doors. *Barnabas says he will take Roxanne to her home at Findley's Cove, also saying he's never been there. Before he takes her to the front door of Collinwood, he says, "Come, I'll take you there." But Roxanne leaves by herself and Barnabas stays at Collinwood. *As Maggie stands before the darkened drawing room in preparation for the closing of Collinwood, and Barnabas enters through the front door and stands behind her in the foyer, to Barnabas' left the shadow of a crew member can be seen moving on the foyer floor. *In the closing scene as Barnabas is securing the latch outside the front doors of Collinwood, the camera begins moving in for a close-up of Kathryn Leigh Scott, who seems to have forgotten her lines. A crew member can be heard urgently prompting another crew member in a loud whisper: "Get her to talk about the end." The other crew member, who is closer to the actors, then prompts: "Maggie, the end. The end!" Then Maggie speaks about the end of Collinwood: "It's over, Barnabas. All these years of Collinwood. It's over for all of us." All I hear is one person whispering, "The end, the end, the end." *There is an outside clasp on the front door of Collinwood that Barnabas latches when he and Maggie leave. That clasp has never been there before. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 1058 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 1058 - When I Am Not With You Gallery ( }}) 1058e.jpg|Barnabas & Maggie 1058za.jpg|Finding Julia 1058zs.jpg|Trapped Category:Dark Shadows episodes